


Ghost kitten

by kurukujo



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Cat AU, F/F, What if just Yuyukari with either Yuyuko or Yukari as a cat, please spare me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurukujo/pseuds/kurukujo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukari, hearing Yuyuko got transmuted into a cat because of a certain witch's idiocy, goes to see if she's still in the Netherworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost kitten

**Author's Note:**

> sfjghjhs i had the idea while talking to rudi on twitter.dot.com and I will never stop being so happy for my Yuyukaris  
> also who knows maybe i'll write another one??? maybe it'll be yukari who will be the cat? It Is A Mystery

It has been since early morning Yukari has been looking for Yuyuko, unable to find her anywhere. The woman continued to wonder where her lover best friend would be, if not in the Netherworld-- though, that would've been also impossible. 

"Reimu, do you have any idea where she could be?" she asked to her team companion, with a very concerned expression. "Don't you have a cat in your house? You should know where they like to go sleep." Welp, she was also right. The old youkai couldn't help but look away instead of answering, still trying to look around for Yuyuko. "How did this happen, anyways?" asked the shrine maiden, while doing her research aswell (ableit quite lazily). "I have no clue. From what I know, The Witch was being _"silly"_ ," she stated, furrowing her eyebrows in disappointment just thinking about that, "And put a spell on Yuyuko, transmuting her into a cat. Probably Yuyuko doesn't care, but..." she sighed. Where the hell was she?

"Maybe she's under a tree sleeping... You know how cats are made." Reimu mumbled, kneeling down to stare at some flowers aimlessly, and not helping Yukari much in the slightest. "You're really lazy, aren't you? But I'll take that advice." "Eh?" not even a second for the brunette to snap out from her distraction and turning her head to look at her teammate, Yukari already gapped somewhere else, continuing to look for Yuyuko. 

Continuing to search and search, eventually, Yukari found a cat napping near a cherry tree. It was peach-colored, and was covered by an hat... Yuyuko's, of course. The feline was also surrounded by ghosts, which made who it was obvious. "Oh. There she is." So Reimu _did_ get it right, after all.The blonde muttered to herself, trying to approach the sleeping kitty. "She's sleeping... Yuyuko... wake up." Yukari said, as she started to scratch scratch scratch the kitty's tummy, purring noises coming out of its troath, very much appreciating the scratch card. "You're just the same as with your humanoid form, uh?" the old youkai chuckled to herself, eventually managing to grab the kitty by surrounding her arms on its back and its armpits, putting it on her legs. "Meow⁓" 

Eventually, she had to wake up. "Good kitty, good kitty." Yukari said, thanking Ran for teaching her how to deal with cats due to the kitsune's relation with Chen, which is, obviously, a cat. "Now we just have to find a way to make you go back to your normal shell..." the youkai muttered, with the kitty lazily turning on her back, moving her tail around equally lazily. The peach-furred cat continued to accept gratiously the woman's scratches, and continued purring endlessly. How much time had passed? One hour? Two? Probably Reimu already went back at the Shrine, preferabily pissed off that Yukari left her once again without explaining one single thing, but it didn't matter. Until Yuyuko managed to finally get to Yukari's face by resting her paws on her chest, she gave Yukari a little lick on the mouth. A _"kiss"_ , how Ran told the youkai how they were generally called.

In a matter of seconds, Yuyuko was back to snoring on Yukari's thighs, and the latter was incredibily still suprised of that.

Well, cat or not, it doesn't really matter, does it?


End file.
